Elimination Chamber Let Down
by StoryLover82
Summary: A young woman is challenged for Elimination Chamber by the Shield. She declines but Vicky Gurraro puts the stipulations in place. Her team loses and she is forced to manage the Shield. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday Night Raw 6 Days before Elimination Chamber:

_John Cena, Sheamus and Ryback were confident that they were going to when there match at Elimination Chamber against the Shield. All three men where in the ring accompanied by John's fiance Shania Speno. She was a looker at only 21. Long platinum blond hair, blue eyes, a size 2 and weighed 110 lbs. He was lucky to find the beauty that was from Texas._

_She never talked to her dad and they had a falling out years ago so she always went by her mom's maiden name. Though what got her into wrestling was the gene that her father gave her. The great Stone Cold Steve Austin._ **A/N: I have no idea how many kids that Austin actually has but for this story she is his only one and she has one older half sister from her mom's side.**

_They were all so fired up about the match and Shania was excited also. She was sick of them shooting off at the mouth about injustice. She would like to take their injustice and shove it right up their sorry asses. They were all brought out of their thoughts but the Shield's music._

_John motioned for Shania to get out of the ring. He wasn't sure if the Shield would go after a woman but he wasn't' taking any chances. Shania decided to go and sit down at the announcer's table with Cole and King._

"_Oh lets see what these guys have to say." said Cole._

"_Well to tell you the truth they are getting on my damn nerves. At Elimination my fiance and his boys with beat them and shut them up for good." said Shania into her headset._

_Ambrose grabbed the mic since he heard the comment from the announce table. "Really princess? Are you absolutely sure that your boy toy can get the job done?" he taunted._

"_He is more of a man than you are I can tell you that!" Shania shot back._

"_Well how about you put your money where your mouth is. If John Cena's team wins we leave the WWE for good, but if they lose you will have to break off your engagement and manage us. Also you will have to marry one of us but, you will find out who just before Wrestle Mania. Until then you will have to travel with us and when we are off you will not be able to go back to John's so unless you have family you can stay with." said Dean smirking._

"_If and that is a big ass if you win I will not be staying with you when we are off the road. My dad lives in Texas and my sister lives in Missouri. Also I never agreed to the bet so either way it is not going to happen." said Shania._

"_Why? If you are so confident your boys are going to win why not accept the bet?" Seth taunted._

"_I…." Shania started before John interrupted her. "My fiance said no and she is not going to bother with you troublesome brutes. It has nothing to do with her….."John started but he was interrupted._

"_Excuse me. Excuse me. I SAID EXCUSE ME! As your manager supervisor I am enforcing the stipulations of the match between John Cena, Ryback, and Sheamus against the Shield. Have a nice day." said Vicky walking to the back with a grin on her face._

_Shania was pissed as hell. Now the Shield would be more determined than ever to win. Thanks to Vicky Shania might be cast into her own personal hell._

Elimination Chamber Present time:

After Sheamus and Ryback made thee way down to the ring John Cena came out and was accompanied by his fiance. She was wearing a black mini skirt, black flats, and a green sparkly top. **A/N: Just like Stephanie McMahon wore at Wrestle Mania 2000 but the color green that matched John's shirt!**

When they got into the ring they shared a passionate kiss that put the one with AJ over the summer seem like nothing. She kissed him a gain and gave him quite as smack on the ass and went and sat by the announcers. Since it was no d.q. she was going to help them win. They was no way in hell that she was leaving the mansion she shared with John in Tampa. The Shield would leave the WWE first.

The Shield came out through the crowd and the match began. John, Ryback and Sheamus took control. They had Seth Rollins in the corner and were beating the crap out of him and tagging each other in. Dean and Roman started interfering. Ryback was hit by a vicious sphere.

"Shit!" Shania let slip. She was getting nervous she was gripping the set of keys to John's maroon dodge viper that she had in her posession. The Shield was unpredictable and if she had to she would jump in the truck and haul ass out of there. She would head to Texas because she was not about to put her niece in danger.

Shania breathed a sigh of relief when team Hero took control but it was short lived when Roman gave Ryback a sphere when he was going for the shell shock on Seth. John was fighting Ambrose so Roman got the pin and the three count. "NO! CRAP!" Shania stood up and started to run up away the ring. Thank gosh she wore flats she thought to herself as she ran through the back stage area and out to the parking lot.

Just as she unlocked the truck and flung open the driver's side door she was met with Paul Heyman. "Going somewhere sweetheart?" he taunted. Though he was accused of being connected to the Shield he had denied it.

"Back the fuck off asshole." Shania snapped kicking him right where it hurts the most. She was just like her dad. Didn't take no shit from anyone. She got into the truck and locked the door and squealed out of the parking lot. "Broken Skull Ranch here I come." she said aloud as she headed for the highway out of town.

**A/N: Well she lost and she is one the run? Do you think that it was a smart idea and also do you think running put her niece in danger? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shania was just getting on I-10 west when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and it was Mr. McMahon.

"Hello." she said into the phone.

"Shania I know that you were screwed this past Monday night on Raw by Vicky but you need to be at Raw in Lafayette or John Cena will lose his shot at the WWE title." said Vince.

"Fine I will be at Raw tomorrow. I don't like this though." said Shania. She decided just to drive on to Lafayette so she could have just one more night of freedom.

Raw:

Shania walked in wearing a red satin mini skirt and a white halter sparkly top and 6 inch sandals. She figured that she would see John just one last time and she wanted to look good. She approached his locker room and just when she was about to knock she heard voices inside.

"I cant keep doing this I don't want to break her heart." said John.

"Well as of last night at Elimination Chamber you guys are finished. We can now be together without worry." said a woman's voice.

"Brie I just cant." said John.

"Why not. You were going to leave her a month ago when you thought that I was pregnant with your baby." said Brie.

"That was a mistake. I just can't do that to her. I love her too much." said John.

"Well if you really loved her you wouldn't have been sleeping with me for the past 6 months." said Brie.

That did it all together. She risked getting exposed to save his career and title shot and he does this. The Austin temper was about to come out. She didn't see the camera catching the entire thing for a second then she said straight into the camera. "No one messes with a Austin. I am going to ask Vicky for a match. I have trained to wrestle and I am my father's daughter." she said and stormed away.

She stormed into Vicky's office slamming the door. "I want a match tonight with that tramp Brie Bella. I just found out that for 6 months she was sleeping with my fiance, well ex fiance as of last night but it doesn't really matter now. I want her ass tonight." Shania demanded.

"Ok calm down you got it." said Vicky backing down. She knew Stone Cold's reputation and was willing to bed that his only daughter had a temper to match.

"Thank you." said Shania storming to makeup and wardrobe. She was going to change her looks. First she cut her hair from down below her but to just below her shoulders. Then she went into wardrobe and decided to go just like her dad. Short blue jean shorts and a Austin 3:16 tank and a 3:16 baseball cap and wrestling boots, knee, and elbow pads.

Then she walked down to the production truck to pick her music. She decided on Mr. Know it All by Kelly Clarkson. Then she went to get ready at the gurilla position. She was in the zone now. She was no longer Shania Speno the innocent woman that clung to John Cena's coattails. She was no longer Shania the woman about to become the Shield's manager and fiance to one of them. She was Shania Austin daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin and one bad ass chick.

Her music hit and she stalked down to the ring and stood on all four posts with pointer finger up. PG era cant do the real Stone Cold salute.

"Well she had lost big time at the Elimination Chamber last night. I wonder if this is her way of rebelling bringing out her dad's behavior or what." said Cole.

"Well she has a whole new look here. She is not the same sweet innocent person we all came to love." said King.

Shania cracked open a bud wisher right in the middle of the ring. "She is just like Stone Cold that is for sure." said Cole.

"Cut my damn music. I am sure that all of you are surprised to see me here tonight especially after what happened last night at Elimination Chamber. Well the reason that I am out here is that I found out that I have been lied to for 6 months. Check this out. You bitches in in the production truck role the footage." Shania ordered.

"King I cannot believe this. Brie Bella with John Cena. No wonder she is hot. I would be also. Yes their engagement had to end last night anyway but still either way it is hurtful." said Cole.

"What was John thinking cheating on such a beautiful woman. I mean look at her. She's hot." said King.

"Now the reason that I am out here. Brie Bella get you big ass tramp ass out here now. You and me one on one. Or can you not handle me?" said Shania.

"Whoa talking about adding fuel to the fire." said Cole.

Brie's music hit and she came out without her sister. Shania imitated the Rock's just bring it hand gesture. They locked up and Shania through her to the mat. Brie got up and was met with a close line that rivaled JBL's. "Think that you are hot stuff don't' ya bitch." said Shania as she hit Brie with a DDT. Cover.

2

Shania walked up the ref. "WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled. "That was 2." said the ref. Shania gave him a Stone Cold salute forgetting the pg thing and was met with a drop kick from Brie. Shania got out and Brie went for a close line and Shania countered with a stunner.

Cover 3.

"And your winner is Shania Austin!" said Lillian Garcia.

Shania celebrated in the ring Austin style with beer. She took the mike, "I won't toast like dad does since I am a lady and I want to make a good impression on my niece or any other young girl that wants to be a future WWE diva." she instead raised her beer and saluted to the crowed and took a drink.

SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIA, LAMA, ECHO, DELTA, The Shield

Shania looked up a little irritated that her debut of being a WWE diva and Austin's daughter was interrupted. She saw Reigns and Ambrose come down one on side in the crowd and saw Rollins coming down the other side. They couldn't be happy that she dissd them after Elimination Chamber the night before.

Though she stood her ground. She was Austin's daughter for crying out loud. She just shook her head in annoyance and grabbed another beer. Ambrose spoke first.

"So you think that first you can run out on us and then come into Lafayette and have yourself a match?" he sneered.

"So what. I just realize that I love wrestling and I am going to continue in the diva's division. Though that match was personal. The other's will be just business unless one bitch pisses me off." said Shania standing up to him.

Roman grabbed her arm gently but firmly and said to her, "You need to watch that attitude missy. You may be Austin's daughter but you also belong to the Shield and we won't put up with any disrespect."

"I am surprised you even know the meaning of the word." Shania shot back as she was then backed into a corner with Roman pressing up against her.

"We can make this easy on you or hard on you…."Roman began but was cut off by Dean. "Ok shut it. Now you can continue with your wrestling career till your engagement. Then it will be up to him to decide whether or not you continue with it. Also if you can't you will have two last matches and that's it. Also you will manage us, Travel with us and until you get engaged you can either go to your dad's or your sister's but after that you will go to wherever he lives when we are not on the road. And when you wrestle you either have your ring gear represent the Shield or your father and when you come out to the ring with us you dress in all black. Got it?" he asked.

Seth was just laughing his ass off. He knew that he wasn't going to marry her. He wasn't ready to get married. It should be interesting to find of whether or not she has to change her driver's license because as long as you don't leave the state all you have to do is send in a change of address to the driver's license place.

"Fine I can live with that." said Shania as she left with the Shield. She sighed. It was a 50/50 shot that she would have to leave Florida. With everything spiraling out of control she had 2 final wishes. One not to have to quit wrestling and two not to have to leave her home state!

**A/N: Well who did you enjoy this one?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was time to drive to the next city for the Smackdown taping in Biloxi. Shania had been used to traveling in John's or Randy's tour bus was surprised when she was escorted to a black SUV. "So I take it you guys to don't have a tour bus." she commented.

"Well no. We are not as successful, yet, as your ex little boy toy." said Seth.

"You need to lean when to speak and when to shut your mouth girly." said Roman.

Dean just snickered as he got into the drivers seat and fired up the engine. Shania climbed into the back and Roman was up front. She took out her ipad and turned on her music and was lost in her thoughts. All of her 21 years, except for a short time in Texas when she was 16, she lived in the same town. When she had gotten engaged and moved out she was just outside of town.

She sighed she could live with this forced change as long as she didn't leave her home state and be forced to give up her wrestling career. She had one match and it was personal but she was hooked. She understood why her dad loved it so much. She wondered what her mom was doing and had a few questions. For years she had a feeling that her mom was keeping something from her but she had know idea what it was.

She was broke out of her thoughts when the car lurched because Dean slammed on the breaks. "Stupid shit stay in your own fucking lane." he snapped.

"Should I drive Mr. Road Rage?" Shania said in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Seth said sarcastically.

"We are going to Biloxi smartass." Shania sat back.

"SHANIA." Roman snapped. "Enough of the attitude."

"Would all of you just shut the fuck up?" Dean snapped pulling over. "And yes please drive this traffic is pissing me the fuck off."

Shania was glad after she showered to put on comfortable clothes for traveling. She decided on red velour low rise sweat pants, a red and white low cut tank, and a matching hooded jacket and tennis shoes. She got out of the back seat and walked around to the driver's seat. She loved to be the behind the wheel. Though she was ok on the buses she traveled in.

She had to be the one in control. She has yet to meet anyone who she trusts behind the wheel. Only 3 people fit that category. Her sister, brother in law, and her mom. Her mom Jessica always said that if you find a man that you trust behind the wheel he is the one for you. Though she couldn't' stand Dean's driving it made her so nervous. John drove like a 16 year old boy instead of a almost 36 year old man.

She saw that Seth was already crashed and Dean was on his way there. Roman was still awake though but he was just sitting in silence. Shania decided to just turn on the radio. Country was her favorite kind of music. She found a country station and turned it on low so not to disturb the others. She was broke out of her thoughts when her iphone rang. She turned down the radio slightly and answered it.

"Hello."

"Shania it's Vince. I just wanted to tell you that I loved that match tonight against Brie Bella. I know that it was personal but I loved how you brought the Stone Cold attitude back. Though you slipped once when you flipped off the ref." said Vince.

"Sorry about that I was just in the zone. I will try better to watch it from now on at tapings and live. I sometimes forget the cameras are there." said Shania.

"You are you father's daughter that is for sure. Anyway the reason that I called was that you are the perfect candidate to go after the diva's title against Kaitlyn at Wrestle Mania. I know that you are not sure whether or not you will be able to continue wrestling but while you do I want to make it worth while for you and give you a chance to make your dad proud." said Vince.

"Well ok that sounds great actually and….stupid fucking truck stay in your own damn lane. Sorry about that we are driving to Biloxi and these morons do not know how to drive. Anyway that sounds great. I want to hit this character big while I can and I am hoping that I will not have to quit wrestling because I love it." said Shania.

"Well when you get to the arena tomorrow come to my office and we will discuss things and where your character is going to go." said Vince.

"Sounds good to me I will come to your office when I get to the arena and thank you so much for this opportunity." she said as she hung up. She shook her fist in the air in celebration and said out loud, "Hell fucking yea!"

"Don't get all excited now because you might have to quit you know." Roman reminded her.

"Do you have to fucking remind me of that?" asked Shania. The Austin in her coming out. Roman reached over and gripped her thigh pretty hard.

"I said chill with the damn attitude." Roman snapped.

Shania just sighed. She would have to wear pants the next day in the ring because she was sure she was going to have a bruise there. She sent her mom a text telling her that she would be in Biloxi and that she wanted to talk to her. Yes she shouldn't be texting an driving especially at night but she needed her mom at the moment.

Ever since she moved out and her mom married some pro golfer wanna be she moved and Shania had know idea were Jennifer Speno went to.

It was 2 am when they made it to the hotel and luckily Shania was able to get her own hotel room. She threw her bags down and took another shower and changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank and climbed into the king sized bed and went to sleep.

While she was eating breakfast the night day her mom called her and said that she would be at the hotel in 5 minutes. She was surprised but then again her mom always was there when she needed her. Five minutes later she walked into the hotel restraunt. She had lost weight and was looking good for being only 43. She came in and sat down.

"So how is my youngest daughter doing. I see that you caught the wrestling bug that you caught from your father and I see the bine that you are in. Oh good match last night. I watched so I know that it was personal. Good going." said Jennifer.

"Thanks mom. I just don't know what to do. I finally figured out what I want to do career wise and then come to find out…" Shania began.

"You might have to quit depending what your future husband has to say." said Jennifer finishing for her."

"Exactly. I just don't' know which way is up or down anymore it seems like my life is spiraling out of control. Also I will have to leave the town that I lived in my whole life, except when I lived with dad in Texas for a little while when you were with that prick Ben." said Shania.

"Oh yes. Biggest mistake of my life. I know that you have a fear of moving into the unknown. Your sister was so, well whats the word, ready to leave that down and spread her wings. Now she has a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter. Shania I think that you are now old enough to find out some family secretes. When I was 21 I was totally alone after my whole family got gunned down in a drug bust down in Miami. I dated a drug lord that treated me like shit and beat me so bad that I was told that I couldn't have kids. Well after that I left Miami and moved to Tampa to start over. I got a great job in real estate but I was lonely. Then I saw this beautiful 8 year old little girl walking the street. Her parents had the same fate as mine so I took her in and adopted her. Then I met your father and we tried a relationship for a while but it didn't' work and then the surprise and merical of my life I was pregnant with you when I thought that I was unable to have kids. My life was complete with my two daughters and I was happy." said Jennifer telling the whole family history.

"Wow I had know idea? I have a question I know that you left Tampa after I moved out but were are you living now?" asked Shania.

"Pensacola." said Jennifer.

"Mom there is a 50/50 shot of us living in the same hometown again and I really hope so because I need you more than ever." said Shania.

"Well even if things are on your side you need to make amends with your father also. I know that you had a falling out which is why you go by my name but listen in his own weird way he loves you." said Jennifer.

"Well I will try to make amends and see him. Also just to let you know that if I have to chose living close to you or my wrestling career I choose you." said Shania and meaning it. Her mom was all she had at this point and she was more important that her wrestling career. The two woman hugged and sobbed and were hoping for the best of the situation.

**A/N: Well do you think she will get something, Everything, or nothing? Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That evening Shania went to her meeting with Vince to discuss her character in the ring. He had already approved of her bringing back the Stone Cold attitude second generation which Shania was excited for. She loved and respected her father even though they were at odds.

Though like her mom said they needed to talk and bury the hatchet. Even though her professional life was taking off her personal life was going to shit. Though her professional life might go the same way if she had to give up wrestling. Though just like she told her mom at breakfast that morning if she had to make a choice living in the same town as mom and her wrestling career she would choose living in the same hometown as her mom.

She walked to Vince's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." he called.

Shania walked in wearing jeans, a red halter top, a jean jacket and 6inch red ankle boots.

"Well you look really nice Shania. What I want to talk to you about is how we are going to do your wrestling story line. Also all of this waiting to find out who you have to marry is ridiculous. I propose tonight when you take on the Bella's with Kaitlyn in a tag team match up that Lillian Garcia says that your from Tampa FL. Or if you want you can honor your dad and say that you are from San Antonio TX." said Vince.

"Well I lived in Tampa my whole life but I had breakfast with my mom this morning, she is now living in Pensacola FL, and she said that dad and I need to mend fences so I was thinking as a way to show him that I am over our problems and want to bury the hatchet plus since my ring name is going to be Shania Austin I will say that I wanted to be billed from San Antonio TX." said Shania.

"Ok then and back to what I was saying which ever one that you will have to marry come out with the Shield after the match and intimidate Lillian or whoever the announcer is and say no she is actually living as of now in ….. What ever city he lives in. That way we can get straight down to the chase whether or not he is going to let you continue wrestling or not." said Vince.

"So put my personal in with professional. Well I did that last night when I called Bella out. Not to mention you McMahon's have been doing it for years." said Shania.

Vince laughed. "Yes very true. Also you are not managing the Shield till you know whether or not you will have to quit wrestling so tonight what is going to happen is you and Kaitlyn will be talking and the Bella twins will come up and start talking smack and then there is a backstage brawl and Vicky is going to make the tag team match." said Vince.

"Good I am looking forward to getting my hands on that tramp again." said Shania.

"Still not over being cheated on?" asked Vince.

"Actually no. I know that this engagement was forced to end before I even found out but it still hurts to find out that the whole 6 months that I was engaged I was cheated on. Also this new thing is just going to be business. I am not going to give my heart up. I don't know what will be expected of me but I won't fall in love because if I get hurt again I won't be able to leave even if I wanted to." Shania stated.

Vince felt bad for the young woman dealing with all of this in her personal and professional life. She had never done a thing to anyone and yet she has to deal with all of this. Knowing Austin as much as he did he vowed that if she ever got hurt by this new guy Vince would challenge him to a street fight!

Shania went into the locker room and changed. It was almost time for her segment. She put on low rise jeans, Tennis shoes, and a Austin 3:16 tank. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail sticking out of the back of her Austin baseball cap.

_Shania was deep in thought when Kaitlyn the WWE woman's champion came in. "Hey great match last Monday. I cannot stand the Bella's either." she said._

"_Well that bitch had it coming for sleeping with my ex fiance for the whole freaking 6 months we were engaged. What kind of crap is that?" said Shania._

"_A whole big load of crap." said Kaitlyn._

"_Well Well well it is the two toned creep and the Austin bitch." Nicky snickered._

"_Oh please you are the only bitch around here. You cannot even wrestle so don't give us that crap." Shania shot back._

"_Oh is little miss Austin having a bad day?' Brie taunted._

"_Bitch you are fixing to have a bad day if you don't watch it. Don't forget I am the diva's champ." Kaitlyn told her._

"_More like the diva's skank." said Nicky. That set them both off. Shania grabbed Brie and Kaitlyn grabbed Nicky and the fight was on._

"_Ok ladies that is enough. If you want to fight so bad it is going to be in the ring. Kaitlyn and Shania against the Bella's. said Vicky._

"_See you in the ring you home wrecking skanky ass bitch." said Shania._

"Ok and that will do it." said Bill the camera man.

Shania was seething. She was so mad she could barely stand it. "Hey girl just calm down. We will get them in our match." said Kaitlyn.

When her music hit she came out to the ring.

_Making her way to the ring weighing in at 115lbs from San Antonio Texas Shania Austin!"_

_Then Kaitlyn's music hit. "Making her way to the ring from Houston Texas Kaitlyn!_

_The Bellas came out and Nicky and Kaitlyn locked up. Nicky tried to play dirty but Shania stepped in and gave her a close line while the ref had his back turned. Then the Bella's got Kaitlyn into their corner were they continued to punish the fellow Texan._

"_COME ON KAITLYN!" Shania called wanted the tag and wanted to get in there and kick some Bella ass. Finally Kaitlyn was able to make the tag and Shania came in on fire. Close line after close line to Brie and then a devastating DDT. Cover 1 2 3!_

"_And your winners the team of Kaitlyn and Shania Austin!"_

_SERRIA. HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LAMA, DELTA. THE SHIELD_

_The two women looked up at the audience to see were the hounds of justice would come from. Dean and Roman were walking down one side and Seth was on the other. The three men climbed into the ring and were circling the 2 diva's. Seth grabbed the mic. Lillian Lillian Lillian. You got one thing wrong and that is the city Shania lives in. You see she will be marrying one of these to so she will be living in his hometown. Lillian come into the ring." Seth ordered._

"_What in the world Cole? What does Rollins have in mind for the ring announcer?" said King._

"_I don't know but I have know idea what these three men are thinking. The two divas must be sacred being cornered by those wild animals." said Cole._

_Lillian got into the ring and Seth put his arm around her. "Now listen very carefully after tonight to Wrestlemania or maybe even after it depends on him you better get the city right. I would hate to see such a pretty announcer in the same boat as Cena, Sheamus, Ryback, Big Show, or Randy Orton. Now he is going to take this mic from me and tell you the city and you better get it right from here on out." said Seth stretching his hand with the mic right in the middle of the other two members of the Shield._

**A/N: Ok which on gets the mic next? Who do you think it will be and who do you want it to be?! Enjoy. Also thank you for all your reviews they inspire me and give me ideas! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It will be slow updating since my computer isn't working and I don't have another one. Ok hope you enjoy this update!**

Chapter 5

Before Dean or Roman were able to grab the mic Shania grabbed one and said. "Ok hold up just hold the flip up. Why are you pushing Lillian around and bullying her. That is a bunch of crap. Who cares where I am billed from." She told them.

"I said watch the attitude." Said Roman.

"Or what is my future husband going to beat the hell out of me and drag me behind his truck just like my ex did?" said Shania.

_I here voices in my head_

_They counsel me,_

_They understand,_

_They talk to me_

Shania sighed when she saw her brother in law make his way out to the ring. This wasn't going to be good. Randy hated the Shield and she had a feeling that he came out to address the confession she just made and tell her knew man, whoever that may be that if he does the same thing he was going to beat the hell out of him.

"Shania what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Randy I might as well tell you when it happened. Remember this past Christmas 2012 when I was supposed to come to St. Louis? Well we had a fight and he drug me behind his truck. I had told you that I was sick but I was really too beat up to go." Said Shania.

"Cena is a dead man. I cant believe this. Why the hell didn't tell me?" asked Randy.

"Orton that was in the past and she is no longer your concern." Said Roman.

"The hell it isn't that is my wife's sister." Randy shot back.

"Just cool it guys. I am probably going to have to deal with that crap more so lets just drop it. Oh and Brie I hope that you are prepared for it all. Let this be a wake up call." Said Shania leaving the ring. "Oh I forgot am I going to have to leave Florida?"

"No you are not going to have to leave Florida and you are never going to have to put up with what Cena put you through." Said Roman.

When Shania saw both of her parents backstage she hugged them both. It was stressful revealing a painful secret in front of the world and wondering how her life was going to change.

"Lets go out. You need to let loose and have some fun. Also you mom and I have news for you." Said Steve.

"Sure let me tell the guys that I am going out with my parents." Said Shania walking to the Shield's locker room and knocking.

"Who is there?" Dean called.

"It's Shania." She answered.

"Come in we are all dressed. Well the one's that matter that is." Said Dean.

"Funny." Said Shania walking in and sitting down. "I just came to tell you guys that I am going to a bar with my parents. With everything I could use a night out and not to mention my dad and I need to smooth over some issues."

Roman came over and sat by his fiancé just in his boxers. "That is fine you need to spend time with your family." He said giving her a hug.

"Thanks. So am I now rooming with you guys or what?" asked Shania.

"Well yes we have a 2 bedroom suit." Said Roman handing her a key card. "Room 1205." He said.

"Ok well see you guys later." Said Shania leaving the room.

"Guys I am not up to going out tonight so if you two go out keep an eye on her. I know that she is with her parents I just don't' trust a lot of these duech bags." Said Roman.

"Sure man." Said Dean.

Meanwhile Shania climbed into the back of her dad's truck and with her mom riding shot gun they took off for the bar. Shania had changed into a pair of low rise blue jeans and a low cut teal tank top and low heeled ankle boots.

When they got to the bar Shania asked. "I am paying for the first round so what is everyone drinking. Dad I know what you want. Mom?"

"Well I will have a budlight." Said Jennifer.

"Ok." Said Shania walking over to the bar to order. "Hey can I get 2 budwiser long necks and one budlight long neck?"

"Sure thing here you go. Oh can I see some id." Said the bartender.

"Sure." Said Shania handing over her driver's license. She paid for the three beers and walked back over to her parents and handed them their beers as they all sat down by the pool tables.

"Shania your father and I have some news for you. We are getting back together." Said Jennifer.

"Oh really that is great. So dad are you moving to Florida?" she asked.

"Well actually your mom is moving to Texas." Said Steve.

"But I will be in Florida. I just found out tonight that I don't have to leave my home state and mom and I will be back living in the same town again but now she is moving to Texas. I can't move to Texas. I need you mom." Shania pleaded.

"Sweetie your sister has been away from me for years and she is doing fine. She has a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter." Said Jennifer.

"Well I am scared to be away from you. Look what happened after you left Tampa and I moved out. Besides I don't know shit about Roman. I know that he is not Randy." Said Shania.

"He isn't John either." Steve gently reminded her. "Look I can sniff a bastard out and Roman isn't one. The biggest issue is going to be your wrestling career and if you can jump that hurdle you can get through it all."

"Shania when I heard you say you got drug behind a truck it was all I could don't' not to find the fucker and kick his teeth down his throat. If Levesque hadn't held me back I would have. Vince and Del Rio had to hold your father back." Said Jennifer.

"I just am going to miss you guys. Dad I am sorry that I haven't spoken to you in years." Said Shania.

"It's ok. You are going to be ok." Said Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I started this chapter on another computer but I am going to rewrite it on mine. In this chapter secretes and confessions fueled by alcohol come out. I hope that you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

About half way through the even Roman decided to come out and check on everyone. Dean had a secrete girlfriend that he was waiting on and Seth was waiting on Kaitlyn. Shania had about 4 beers and 2 shots of jack and was walking up to the bar to get another round.

Steve just smirked. She was definetly his daughter. He wanted to know what happened and why she got drug down the street behind that truck. He wanted her to relax and have a few first because things always come out easier when drinking. He knew that she wanted to come to Texas with them but her home was in Florida.

As Shania was getting three beers and 3 shots of Jack someone snuck up behind her and put their hands over her eyes. "Guess Who?" a voice said with a smirk.

"Sammy damn you you scared the shit out of me." said Shania paying for the drinks for her and her parents.

"Whoa little sis it is Samantha or Sam. Call me Sammy again I will kick your ass." said Sam. "Here let me help you with the drinks. Oh bartender could I get a screwdriver please." she said.

"What no beer. I guess living up north made you stick to the mixed drinks instead of beer and shots." said Shania.

"Fuck off." Sam shot back. Then she got out her iphone and texted someone.

"Who are you texting?" asked Shania.

"I will tell ya in the bathroom later." said Sam as they made their way to the table were their parents were at.

"Well looks like I have both of my girls tonight." said Jennifer.

"Hey mom." said Sam giving her a hug.

"Alright down to business. Shania I want to know 2 know what went on between you and John and why the fuck he pulled you behind his truck." said Steve.

"Well first of all he was very controlling. He didn't like me wearing anything short and that included shorts. Well what started out was I went to Walmart and it was a warm day so I was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a teal crop top that day. You know how Florida is that time of the year, especially central FL, and anyway that set him off at first but when I came back I accidently door dinged his classic gto. Well it was a accident and it hard to find a place to park with 20 plus cars in the driveway. He flipped a shit and then tied me up to the back of his truck and drug me down the road." said Shania explaining the whole story.

"Fucking piece of shit." Sam muttered.

"Speaking of." Steve started as he saw the man in question walk in.

"I am going to give that shit head a piece of my mind." said Jennifer standing up.

"No Jenn wait." Steve tried to stop her as she stormed across the bar then she hauled off and hit John right in the face.

"You stupid son of a bitch! How dare you do that to my baby girl. Just because she accidently door dinged one of your cars. Seriesly. You need series help." Jennifer snapped at him.

"Well your daughter is nothing but a bitch anyway." John shot back.

That didn't go well. Jennifer was livid. She was about to hit John in the head with her beer bottle if her future son in law hadn't grabbed her right then. "I ought to bust this over your head you piece of shit. Let me go so I can crack this fucker's skull." Jennifer ranted.

"Chill just calm down. Steve a little help here." Roman said.

Steve walked over to his girlfriend and took her from Roman. "Sweetie just settle down ok. You got one good hit in and he got the message. We don't need to start a brawl in here and get kicked out. We need to be here for both of our daughters and I don't' think that being in jail will help anything." said Steve being the voice of reason.

"Wait you said daughters. Shania is your's and Sam I adopted before I met you." said Jennifer.

"Jennifer Speno I love Sam also and I consider her my daughter. I would like to formerly adopt her and then change her maiden name to Austin." said Steve.

"You mean it?" Jennifer asked.

"I do Jennifer and I love you and our girls. I know that we just got back together and the alcohol is flowing but Jennifer Speno I love you and I want to try things again. Will you remarry me?" asked Steve.

Shania just watched her parents with tears flowing down her face. Her sister took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "Steve yes I will remarry you because even after all of these years I still love you." said Jennifer kissing Steve causing the whole bar to cheer.

"Damn Roman are you ready to deal with those inlaws. You do know what will happen if you fuck up right?" asked Seth.

"Well I am not John I will tell you that right now. Also Ambrose you need to watch it also." said Roman.

"What is he talking about?" asked Seth kissing his girlfriend. Dean just shook his head and was texting again on his phone.

"Seth all I am going to say is that you are denser that a door knob. If Roman can figure it out so can you." said Dean.

"Oh I get in now. Man Wrestlemania should be fun." said Seth.

"I have known all along and if I didn't have to defend my title I would propose a tag match with Shania and I verses the Bella twin's." said Kaitlyn.

"Ok I am not sure if I want Shania to wrestle. I know that if she just manages the Shield we can keep her from getting hurt but we cannot do anything while she is in the ring. I don't know how you even do it Seth." said Roman.

"Well Kaitlyn is tough and she isn't the diva's champ for nothing. I just let her do what she loves to do because it makes her happy and that benefits me if you catch my drift." said Seth.

"Ok too much info man." said Dean.

"Gosh I cannot wait to get my hands on that slut Nicky Bella." said Kaitlyn.

"Well thanks to Nicky I found someone who I am falling in love with so there." Dean shot back.

Roman sighed. If things kept on going like that it would be 4 people living in his house. Though he didn't' mind that one would be his soon to be wife and the his friend and stable mate Dean but now his girlfriend. Yikes they needed a bigger place besides his bedroom 3 bath beach house.

Meanwhile Shania was feeling overwhelmed and made a bigtime confession to her parents. "Mom, Dad I don't' know if I can get in another relationship after what happened with John. I am scared to get into it again. I just want to come to Texas with you guys." said Shania.

Samantha put a arm around her little sister. "Hey sis cheer up. Oh just to let you know that if things don't change and change soon I am moving back to Florida myself. Alanna also."

**A/N: Well confessions come out. Can anyone guess who Dean's girlfriend is. I think that Seth and Kaitlyn make the cutest couple since they both have the same two toned hair! Enjoy and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shania was hung over the next day. She couldn't remember how she managed to get up to her room the night before even know she had the key in her pocket. That day she had a couple of days off before she went back on the road.

She was going to fly to her new home then drive down to Johns and get the stuff out of his house. She made arrangements with Vince so he wouldn't show up while she was moving out. Samantha went with her to lend her sister a hand with moving and for moral support.

She has yet to decide what she was going to do yet with her moving or not. She loved her husband but she wasn't in love with him anymore ever since she found out about Nicky Bella. When they landed at Pensacola Regional airport they made their way out to where Roman's truck was parked.

He had given Shania the keys as well as the keys to his house. The rest of the Shield needed to continue with the tour but with Shania needed to move from Tampa to Pensacola she was able go get a couple days off.

Shania sighed to herself as she climbed up into the large blue dodge ram. She wished that things were different but something that she kept on denying to herself that Elimination Chamber was a blessing for her. Not a let down. What if it had gone the other way. Would something worse than getting drug behind a truck happen if it would have gone the other way.

She started the engine and hit go home on the gps. She had never been here before so she relied on the gps for her to find her way to the house. Her sister was looking at her with a perplexed look on her face. Finally Samantha said, "Is something wrong sis? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Sam I just don't know at this point. I keep on asking myself whether or not to instead of coming back here from Tampa loading everything up and hightailing it to Broken Skull Ranch instead. I don't' know what is going to happen with this new guy and that is what scares me. I am scared of history repeating it self." said Shania as she drove through the streets.

"Sis I know that it will be ok. Take it from me these are good guys. Also to tell you the truth I have been seeing Dean Ambrose ever since I found out a bout Randy and Nicky. I have a feeling that this will be a custody fight for Alanna though." said Sam.

"Well I don't' know what to say to that but I think that you need to work things out. Randy is a good guy. He just made a laps in judgment being with that whore. Dean is crazy and I don't think that he will make a good father figure." said Shania. Even though the Shield in a way saved her from a life of hell she still didn't trust them.

Sam just sighed as her sister pulled in front of a large house that was on the inland waterways. "This is nice." she said to her younger sister.

"It's not Texas though." said Shania parking the truck and getting out. "We are leaving early tomorrow morning. I just want to get all of my shit out of his house." said Shania unlocking the door and walking in followed by her sister.

The living room had a large plush cream colored couch and love seat set and a 70in plasma screen tv with a coffee table and end tables. The kitchen was modern and it had a light airy feel to it. "I am going to figure out where the guest rooms are at." said Shania.

"Well isn't your room the master bedroom now?" asked Samantha.

"You! Grrr I'll sleep on the fucking couch tonight." Shania snapped.

"You are going to have to deal with reality sooner than later." Samantha shot back.

"Well you need to try to fix your marriage because Randy is a good guy." Shania shot back. She walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to drink. She smiled when she saw a box of Franzia Chardonnay that hadn't been opened yet. She needed a drink at the moment. Sam could drive somewhere to get food if they couldn't' find any. GPS in the truck will get them around town.

"Getting in your fiance's wine now?" Samantha teased.

"Oh you for crying out loud I will buy him another box to replace it. Quit reminding me that I have to marry that over groan ogre." Shania snapped slamming the door shut. She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to get the local news.

Samantha just smirked at her sister and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Shania was relaxing with her wine when her cell rang. She looked at the caller id and it was her mom.

"Hello."

"Hi. I am just calling to see how my girls are doing down in Florida." said Jennifer.

"Well mom I haven't killed Sam yet so that is a good thing." Shania joked.

"HEY! Is that mom on the phone?" she asked.

"Yes Sam it's mom." Shania called back.

"Gimmie that phone! Mom talk some sense into your youngest. She is talking about going to Texas again. And she went as far as saying that she was sleeping on the couch tonight even though the master bedroom is hers." said Sam tattling on her sister.

"Samantha Marie Austin Orton shutup!" Shania snapped.

"Oh full name I am in for it now?" Sam joked.

Steve was just coming in with a load of luggage since they just got back to the ranch. "So Jenn how are our girls doing?" he asked.

"Well they are at Shania's new place and already at each other's throats and the Austin Tempers are about to come out. Sorry about that girls that was your father. Sam just get through the next couple of days with out killing each other ok and have a safe trip to Tampa tomorrow to get Shania's stuff moved out of John's ok. Oh and tell Shania to watch her road rage." said Jennifer hanging up the phone.

"Mom said watch your road rage when we go down to Tampa tomorrow." said Samantha.

"Fuck you!" Shania snapped.

Early the next morning the sister's where in Roman's truck heading down to Tampa. Shania just wanted to go to Texas. She didn't trust the Shield one bit. She drank to much the night before once again so she was hung over and cranky. She had just merged from I-10 east onto I-95 south. She was lucky this truck was equipped with a USB port so she could plug in her iphone and listen to music if there wasn't anything worth listening to in the radio.

She was about to merge into the left lane to pass someone when some idiot decides to pass on the shoulder. "Damn! Did you see that dumbass?" Shania asked her sister.

"Yes I did. I never could figure out why people drive like such dumb asses." said Samantha.

"Well I will tell you what I am thinking about doing. I am thinking about renting a car and driving to Texas after I drop this truck off." said Shania pulling off the interstate in Tampa.

"Sis you need to give the guy a chance." said Sam.

"And you need to try to make your marriage work for the sake of your daughter." Shania shot back as she pulled into John's driveway and jumped out of the truck.

It didn't take Shania long at all to gather up all of her belongings. She loaded them into the truck and left the keys to the house on the table. She decided to drive part of the way because she wanted to hurry up and get out of Tampa. She wished her sister would get it through her thick head that she needed to work things out with her husband. She had a family and a daughter. Shania was single so if she wanted to book it for Texas she could if she wanted to. She didn't want to get married to that Shield shit. She didn't trust any of those men as far as she could throw them. She couldn't believe that her sister was risking her marriage for that other physco.

As she was on the interstate for about 4 hours which made it 7 in the evening Samantha said to Shania, "I know that you want me to work things out but this isn't' the first time he cheated. Also he has been suspended twice since we have been marriage for drugs. I cannot do it anymore Shania." said Sam.

"So you pick some lunatic to be with. You can do better. Find a guy in Texas." said Shania.

"I have feelings for Dean ok!" said Samantha.

"But you never said that you were in love with him or loved him either. You still love Randy though." said Shania. "Also to be quit honest both Dean and Roman scare the shit out of me." she said as they continued to drive.

They made it back to Pensacola at about 10 that night and both were exhausted after driving back and forth and then packing. They just set the stuff in the garage for the night and Samantha went up to Dean's room and Shania crashed in one of the extra guest rooms.

**A/N: Do you think that Shania needs to chill and do you think Samantha should try to make her marriage work or end it and move on? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For the purpose of this story there is no TNA, FCW, OR NXT. Any one that you recognize unless otherwise specified are not wrestlers. It is just easier using charactars instead of making new oc's in a bar scene. Enjoy.**

Shania was up at five the next morning. She decided just to quit the WWE and take off and hide out in Texas somewhere. Roman wasn't going to let her wrestle anyway, she just knew it in her gut, so what was the point.

She was glad that she towed her 2010 Navigator from Tampa. She loaded all of her stuff in the back since she didn't' have much. She left a note for her sister and it said:

_Dear Samantha,_

_It looks like we want other things now that we have groan up some. I don't want to get married and you want to get divorced. I am moving somewhere in Texas to start over. Maybe if your husband did to you what my ex did to me you would understand a lot more. Have a good life._

_Shania_

She walked out the door and jumped into her blue car and drove off into the Florida sunrise. Hours later she pulled up to an apartment complex that was over a bar called Becky's in San Antonio. This looked like a good place to start over and plus she was right over a bar.

You might be a redneck if she joked to herself. She was told to go into the bar to see about renting the place. She walked in and a large man with curly hair just above his shoulder's said to her. "Can I help you?" he asked in a hard tone.

Being a Austin she wasn't backing down to anyone no matter how big. "Yes I am looking for Becky. She is renting this 2 bedroom apartment above this bar." said Shania.

'I don't' think such a fine ass bitch should live above a bar." another guy commented.

"Jay Uso shut ya damn mouth. Also I want you and your brother Jimmy to take the trash out to the dumpster. Be glad the owner nor her kids were in her or she would have ripped you a new one." said the big guy.

"Sorry Windham." said Jimmy.

"She is a fine ass though?" said Jay.

"Alright enough out of both of you. Watch your language it is family hours." said a pretty blond that walked in with two kids. A little girl that looked about three or four and a boy that looked between five and seven. "Cameron, Cheyane could you sit and color while I deal with a potential renter." she said to her kids. "Sorry about that Miss I am Rebecca Hickenbotton and this or Becky and I own this place. What can I do for you?" she asked.

'Well I am interested in the upstairs apartment. I just got out of a bad relationship and I needed a new start so I moved her from Tampa Florida. Oh Shania Austin, yes as in Stone Cold Steve Austin. I get that a lot." she told her.

'Well I see that you decided to jump ship and take off because you were unsure of the unknown. I watch the show all the time especially since this Triple H, Lessnar feud heated up. Mike, my husband, is his best friend. I doubt that anyone will look for you here if you are here to try hide out. Rent if reasonable. Are you interested?" Becky asked.

'Yes I am. How much up front?" asked Shania pulling out her credit card.

Becky put it through the slot and she was paid up till next month. "That will do it. Also feel free to come down later on and ignore my boys. They are kids sometimes. Kevin and Scott will be here later to keep things under control." she told Shania.

Shania thanked her and unpacked her stuff and sat down and relaxed for a few minutes before she went to find a Walmart to do some grocery shopping. She pulled out her phone and saw she had 20 missed calls and several voicemails. Five calls were from her mom, five from her sister and ten from Roman. Then she listened to her voice mail messages:

**-Shania it's mom. Where in Texas did you go? Call me.**

**-ShPlania what the fuck was that note that you left me this morning. You don't' know a damn thing about my marriage so quit commenting. Call back Sam.**

**-If you don't' pick up the damn phone I am going to kick you ass when I see you again little sis.**

**-Sweetie why the hell did you take off. Please try and make me understand, Call me back mom.**

**-IT IS ROMAN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TAKING OFF LIKE THAT ON ME AND THE SHIELD. YOUR ASS BETTER CALL BACK. I AM NOT PLAYING AROUND.**

**-Shania it's dad. What the hell is going on?**

**-You know you are really starting to piss me off. If you don't' come back I will make sure that you wont' have your car, or control of your money and what you can do when we are off the road. Don't make me play hardball.**

**-Shania it is your sister call me now.**

**-What could be so bad that you had to up and just leave town? Please call me. Mom.**

Shania just turned off her phone not wanting to talk to anyone. She was home in Texas and they just needed to leave her alone. All of them. She stormed out and got into her car and drove to Walmart to get some groceries and a box of wine for the house and a case of beer.

When she got back to her apartment she unloaded and unpacked the rest of her things. She worked at it for a long time and then noticed that it was eight in the evening. She decided to go down to the bar. She changed into a pair of dark blue low rise jeans and as red crop top and cowboy boots just in case she needed to kick someone's ass. When she walked into the bar she saw that it was packed. She recognized Kevin Nash and Scott Hall acting as bouncers and Windham at the bar bartending with the help of the owner.

Shania sat down in front of the bar and waited for either Windham or Becky to take her drink order. She was joined by a pretty blond who seemed to be about her age. She had a black eye and a few bruises and Shania just didn't' understand why such a pretty woman would deal with all of that. Granted it only happened to her once.

It was when she wore the wrong shorts to the store and door dinged one of his classics. He beat the hell out of her and then drug her behind his truck. That was once and the only time he ever laid a hand on her. Well she figured out why. He didn't want her anymore since he had that slut Brie Bella.

Becky walked over then and looked at the girl in shock. "Summer Rae again?" she asked handing her a Coors light. Obviously they knew that his has happened before.

"Beck I am sorry but Cory always apologizes and swears it will never happen again. I can't stay long because if he see Windham in here he will flip a shit." said Summer. Then she noticed a scar down the other woman's back and decided to asked what it was. "Excuse me but what happened to your back?" she asked.

"Well I just moved here from Tampa Florida and I got that from being drug behind a truck." said Shania.

'Shit! I am so sorry about that.' said Summer.

'Well that was the only time it happened because then he started to cheat and then circumstances caused me to leave and then I decided to start over here in Texas." said Shania. "Excuse me Becky can I get a budwiser please?"

"Sure here you go." said Becky. Then the three women jumped as Windham slammed his fist down on the bar. Hard.

'I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS FUCKING SHIT! WHAT IS IT WITH THESE FUCKING FUCKS THAT THINK THAT THEY NEED TO BEAT ON WOMEN TO FEEL LIKE MEN. THEY ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF FUCKING PUSSYS!" He yelled out.

"I am with you on that one man. Jimmy also." said Jay.

"Do I have to bash someone's head in? I do have my guitar in the truck?" said Jeff and Karen Jarrett walking in.

"Not yet. Cory Graves hasn't shown up yet." said Windham.

'Ok I know how you all feel. In fact I agree but fighting solves nothing." said Becky.

**A/N: Well first night in Texas and she is making friends. Think she will be found in San Antonio?**


	9. Chapter 9

Shania ordered another beer and her phone vibrated. She looked at the caller id and it was Roman. She decided to ignore it. She wasn't going back to Florida anyway. She was thinking about changing her cell number also. She was broke out of her thoughts when a tattooed man came and stood behind Summer.

"So babe what the fuck are you doing here. Hey Becky could you get me a Natural Ice long neck and tell Windham to go fuck him self." he said.

'Cory lets not do this." said Summer.

"Well why the fuck did you come in here then? You know that I don't like Windham or the Uso's. You fucking know that." he Cory snapped the last part gripping her arm pretty hard.

"Hey dude back the fuck off alright." Shania said jumping in.

"Wanna mind your own business bitch?" Cory shot back.

"Unless you want to end up on the floor I wouldn't talk like that to my daughter again if I were your." said Steve sitting down next to his youngest daughter and ordering a budwiser. "So what made you split and come to Texas?" he asked.

"I done told you I didn't want to jump back into anything so I left. It isn't' like that I will be able to keep my wrestling career anyway." said Shania getting up and leaving the bar and heading back to her apartment. She sat down on the couch and looked at her contract. Then she saw it. A loophole. It stated that if the person in question put any kind of bruise on her on purpose it will be null and void.

That bruise that Roman gave her in the car for squeezing her leg so hard because she copped an attitude in his eyes. She had a picture and date of it on her cell phone. She could come back and do the job she loved and not have to leave her apartment. She was in a good mood. Come Monday night on Raw as good ol JR. would say business is about to pick up

~Monday Night Raw~

Shania had giving the contract and the proof to Vince that got her out of it. Then she demanded a match with Nicky Bella. Even though she was on the outs with her sister at the moment she was going to get some revenge for her. She told Lillian that she was no longer engaged and that she would be billed from San Antonio. Only her parents knew that was where she was residing also

Nicky Bella was already in the ring when her music hit.

"_Making her way to the ring from San Antonio Texas weighing in at 115lbs Shania Austin!"_

_Shania took the mic, "So it looks like both of you are a bunch of skanks. Trying to wreck relationships well I hope that you will enjoy this ass kicken?" Shania told her._

_Brie walked out then with the Rhode Scholars. "Shania Shania Shania you shouldn't' be writing checks you cannot cash. Right now you are out numbered." said Brie._

"_Wanna bet?" Kaitlyn's music hit and then OH YOU DIDN'T KNOW? YOUR ASS BETTER CALL SOMEBODY!_

"_It is the New Age Outlaws with Kaitlyn King!" Cole cried in an excited voice._

"_I know I wasn't expecting that but she is an Austin. I never thought that she would get around that rut she got into at Elimination Chamber but she somehow got around it. She is a survivor just like her dear old dad.!" said King._

_Nicky and Shania circled each other giving each other glares. Nicky shaved Shania to the ground and Shania kicked her feet out from underneath her causing Nicky to fall to the mat. After a short match Shania ended up getting the pin fall then took the mat._

"_Ok Nicky I challenge you to a match at wrestle mania. You should learn by now not to mess with a Austin!"_

_No Chance!_

"_Ladies ladies. I am out here to make a match. At wrestle mania it will be a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match that will consist of the diva's champion Kaitlyn, Shania, Nicky, and Brie Bella." said Vince walking behind the curtain._

_After the commercial break Shania sat down at the announce table with Cole and the King. The NAO's were competing for the tag titles against team Hell NO. Shania was now managing them._

"_So I have a question. How did you get away from the Shield and get to manage the NAOs ?" asked Cole._

"_Well like a snake I was able to slither out of it. Don't' forget that my dad is the Texas Rattle Snake. And the Outlaws in my opinion are the best tag champs that we have ever had and I am going to help them go far." said Shania._

"_Now I know that your last relationship was a flop. Are you planning on getting back out there anytime soon?" asked King._

"_No King I am going to focus on my career. I am not only going to pursue the diva's championship I am also going to help these guys be the tag team champs. We will not be stopped but we will do it fair unlike some other people that like to cheat. Punk you are one of them. John you are just to damn cocky and it showed wrestle mania 28. Rock you give em hell you are the perfect champ. Well besides my dad." said Shania as Roaddogg got the pin. "There we have it new tag team champs!"_

_Shania went into the ring to celebrate with the new champs. The celebration was cut short._

_Sierra Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. Shield._

_The three in the ring were looking up through the audience trying to figure out where they are coming from. Shania just couldn't catch a break. Though she had no idea that she missed something._

"_Having fun with your new champs. Looks like your career is taking off also. I guess all you had to do was just leave and take off to wherever you went to and then found that loophole to get out of your predicument." said Dean smirking_

"_Well it seems that you missed something. You cannot just get off scott free like you thought so. You see you got off in a technicality and with those we can add a new match with new stipulations. I thought that it was a injustice that you got of." said Seth._

"_We take care of injustices and that is what we do. So to take care of this little problem this is how it is going to be. It will be all or nothing come wrestle mania. When the Shield wins their match with whoever we are facing, and that is not a if it is a when this is going to happen. Roman you want to lay down the stipulations to your soon to be wife?" asked Dean._

"_You see it's like this when we win at Wrestlemania your career is over. No more managing these little boy toys and no longer wrestling. You will manage us and only us and you will not wrestle. Ever. Also you have to leave wherever you are hiding out at and come home. Face this match at Wrestlemania 29 your whole life is on the line. I hope you enjoy these last few weeks of freedom." said Roman._

"_Believe in the Shield." said Dean as the trio left._

Shania stormed backstage. What the hell she thought that she was done with the Shield. She stormed into Vince's office without knocking. "What the shit was that Vince? I thought that I was done with the Shield. What the hell is going on?" she ranted.

"Well since you got off on a technicality they were able to make a new match and contract. I am sorry but at Wrestlmania if they win it will be a triple threat instead of a fatal four way." said Vince.

"Well then I am going to have to put together the best team that I can because my career is just starting to take off and it can't end abruptly at Wrestlemania." said Shania storming out.

**A/N: And the drama continues. These next chapters are going to get wild. Enjoy. So what are her chances at Wrestlemania!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ready for the road to Wrestlemania. In this chapter a team is made then broke up. Team Hell No want their titles back and challenge the NAO for Wrestlemania. Shania buries the hatchet for now and helps her sister and niece move out of her husband's house and down to Florida. Plus more drama!**

It was the next day at the Smackdown taping and Shania Austin was all ready for a wild ride. It was the road to Wrestlemania and she had to make sure the NOA would keep their titles till then and make a team to compete against the Shield. She was standing in the women's locker room wearing a pair of low rise jeans and a Austin 3:16 women's baby tea and black 6 inch ankle boots.

Her long blond hair was down and hanging on her shoulders. She was a beauty with the Austin temper. She was broke out of her thoughts when her cell rang. She looked at the caller id and it was her sister. She sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello." she said shortly.

"What pissed in your cheerios?" asked Sam.

"Funny sis. I have a title shot coming up and the team that I am managing will have a match themselves for their tag titles but don't' know against who yet. Busy preparing for Wrestlemania what's going on?" she asked her sister.

"Shania do you have a couple of days off after today?" asked Sam.

"Yes I have off until the following Monday. Why?" asked Shania.

"I need you to help Alanna and I move. I know that you have that big Navigator and of course I have my Expedition I just need another big car and no one else can help out. All the guys have appearances all week. I need your help sis." said Sam.

'Ok and let me guess you are moving down to Florida I am right?" asked Shania.

"Look I know that you disagree with my decisions but my marriage is over and I love Dean. Also I just found out that Nicky is pregnant with Randy's baby." said Samantha.

"So she shouldn't even wrestle and instead of a fatal four way at mania it will be a triple threat match then." said Shania.

"Or just a one on one Kaitylyn verses Brie." said Samantha.

"No it will be a triple threat." said Shania. "Ok I will help you move since I found this out. I just hope that you know what you are doing with that lunatic." said Shania hanging up. Triple threat things just got fun.

_OH YOU DIDN'T KNOW? YOUR ASS BETTER CALL SOMEBODY! Shania walked out with the tag champs with a huge grin on her face and, not surprisingly a beer in her hand. Hey she was a Austin after all._

_Roaddogg took the mic. "Oh ladies gentlemen boys and girls, children of all ages, our beautiful manager proudly brings to you. It's WWE's TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! THE ROADDOGG JESSIE JAMES, THE BAD ASS BILLY GUN, THE NEW AGE OUTLAWS!"_

"_And lets not forget they are the best in the world…." Shania was cut off because of Hell No's theme. "Oh it's the big red retard and the goat faced ass wipe." she said being sarcastic._

"_NO NO NO! Shania that was a robbery that we lost our titles. I want them back I want a rematch at wrestle mania." Daniel was cut off by the showoff and Big E coming out._

"_If anyone should get the tag titles it is us." said Dolph._

_CAN YOU DIG IT SUCKAAAA_

"_At wrestle mania it will be a triple threat tag team match. Now can you dig that." said Booker as he turned around and left._

"_You guys can do this. Now I need to head backstage and take care of a few things." said Shania leaving the three teams and heading backstage._

The Shield had already challenged Randy Orton, Ryback, and Sheamus to a match at wrestle mania. And of course the stipulations were already laid out the past Monday on Raw.

Shania found Randy, Ryback, and Sheamus planning on how to beat the Shield. They all had problems and issues with them. "Ok come wrestle mania in a few weeks we have got to beat the Shield. They have been causing problems for way to long and it is time someone put a stop to them." said Sheamus.

"Feed me Shield." said Ryback.

"Whoa guys let me make something known. Wrestlemania is more than just a simple match trying to knock them down a peg and save your egos'. My entire career and life is on the line in this match. We have no room for error understood." said Shania laying down the law.

"Shit." I am sorry I forgot that his match affects you more than any of us." said Randy.

"Ryback." Ryback turned and looked at Booker T. "Listen I have been requested to give you a match with Mark Henry at Wrestlemania." he told him.

"What! Booker we need him.' said Shania.

"Well you are going to have to find another tag team partner or it will be a handicap match." said Booker walking away.

"SHIT FUCK DAMN ASS MOTHER FUCKER!" Shania swore before storming off. She was ready to leave the arena before something else went wrong. She got a text on her phone and she looked at him.

**Give in and come home and you might still have a shot at a wrestling career and a shot at the diva's title. Roman.**

She just headed to her Navigator and decided to go ahead and drive to St. Louis. The sooner that she got her sister moved the sooner she could go back to her apartment in Texas that she rents from the Show stopper, Mr. Wrestlemania.

It was about three in the morning when she pulled into the large driveway. She would get a few hours of sleep then hit the road again. After she got her moved she wasn't about to stay so she was planning on driving as far as she could before she got tired and got a hotel room. Though she was sure big sis would insist on her spending the night. Not don't' think so.

She had a key and knew the code to the alarm so she just let herself in and went up to the guestroom she usually slept in when she stayed there. She woke up at nine the next morning and walked downstairs to give her sister a hand. She was already loading up her car.

"Looks like you aren't wasting any time." commented Shania.

"I just want to get the flip out of here. I cannot believe that jerk cheated on me with that skank and then got her pregnant." said Sam.

"Well like you are doing any better by a crazy lunatic. Oh I'm sorry did I say that out loud." said Shania.

"Just please I know what I am doing. I am all loaded we just have to load up your car." said Samantha.

"Lets load up then I am taking a quick shower and we can hit the road. It is a 11 hour drive back to Florida." said Shania.

"Are you staying at the new place that I am moving into with Dean and Roman?" asked Samantha.

'Nah I am going to hit the road right after and drive as long as I can before I have to get a hotel room somewhere." said Shania.

'No one is supposed to be home this week with all the appearances. Just crash I don't want to have to worry about you falling asleep while driving. You got here late last night and now you are driving 11 hours today. Just crash with me tonight." said Samantha.

'Let me think about it and see how tired I am then ok." said Shania.

Samantha sighed. Her sister was sooo damn stubborn. Shania had loaded the rest up and Alanna's things and Shania took a quick shower they hit the road.

They hardly stopped unless they had to on the trip. Alanna was crabby but the two women just wanted to get them moved so they could get back to their lives. Finally at midnight they had everything unloaded at the new house and Shania had he keys and was getting ready to walk out the door and drive off.

"Oh for crying out loud. Shania Austin don't you even. Just stay the night in the guest room or crash on the couch but I am not about to let my 21 year old sister leave at this time of night especially driving all day and then late the night before. Just no." said Sam.

'Look if I get tired I will pull over. I promise." said Shania.

"Don't make me call dad. I know that he will flip a shit if you left at this time of night." said Sam pulling out the big guns. Shania knew that Steve would raise hell about it.

"Fine but I am up and gone ok." said Shania. "And I will just crash on the couch." she told her.

Samantha told her to at least change for bed instead of her jeans and long sleeve top. Shania went to her car and grabbed her overnight bag and went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of caprie pants and a matching cami top and crawls on the couch and crashes. Sam grabbed a comforter out of one of the linen closets and laid it over her little sister and then gave her a pillow. She needed rest before she drove back to her place in Texas and Sam was just being a big sister and making sure she got it by not letting her leave her house till she did.

Shania was up at 10 and on the road while Samantha and Alanna were still sleeping. She left her sister a note and drove the 10 drive back to San Antonio.


	11. Chapter 11

The following Monday on Raw Shania was all business. She needed to put together the best team that she could because her entire life and career was on the line. She had a title shot that she will lose if her team loses against the Shield.

She walked backstage and the Big Show trying to join the team of Sheamus and Randy Orton.

"Look you guys can trust me. I know that we haven't seen eye to eye lately but we need to put it all behind us because we need to focus on the Shield." said Show.

"Well the issue with the Shield has gotten even more personal on my end." said Randy.

"Gee I wonder why. Oh did you here it is now a triple threat match instead of a fatal four way. One of the competitors is unable to compete due to unforesable circumstances." said Shania with a look.

Randy hit the locker in frustration. Sheamus was just staring a hole in Show's head and Shania was about ready to totally lose it. "Austin do you have to take jibes at the Bella twins all the time?" asked Show.

"Oh gee well I guess I do because they have been interfering in with my family so yea. I do. I wall enjoy making sure Brie doesn't get the diva's title at Wrestlemania." said Shania.

"Well the rate we are going you are going to end up losing your shot at the title." Randy chimed in.

"No thanks to you Viper. Or is it Lady thriller?" Shania shot back.

"WANT TO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT. IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Randy yelled.

"A mistake that caused your soon to be ex wife to move back to Florida and in with Dean and Roman! Oh she took Alanna. Your wife and daughter are now living in Florida." said Shania.

"And were are you living or do I even want to know at this point?" asked Randy in a sarcastic tone.

"Texas! That is all that I am going to say to that." said Shania stalking off because she knew that she would end up hitting Randy if she stayed around much longer. She went into the locker room she shared with the Out laws and hit a locker in frustration before sitting down on the bench and putting her head in her hands and crying.

"You ok?" asked Billy sitting down beside her and putting a arm around her.

"Who am I fucking kidding. My life is over and my career is over. The team that is in place is nothing but a whole shit load of dysfunction. The only people that can somewhat get a long is Randy and Sheamus and I am pissed at Randy for some personal issues. Not to mention Big Show cant be trusted. At this rate it is over before it even starts." Shania sobbed.

"Hey it is only the first day. Starting and becoming a team, especially a team with a lot of issues is a lot of hard work. But when you get there you will be unstoppable because you have gone through hell and back and cannot be broken." said Jessie sitting down on the other side of her. "Besides you are a Austin and they are strong."

Shania feeling a little better decided to go see how the three man trio was doing. She saw that they had a match up against the 3mb and as she was watching the match she saw that Sheamus and Show were getting into each other's faces and shoving each other after the trio one.

_Shania's music hit and she stalked out to the ring and got in between the three men. "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU. WE HAVE GOT TO WORK TO GETHER IF WE HAVE ANY CHANCE AT ALL AGAINST THE SHIELD!" Shania yelled._

"_She is right we need to stop this and work together. Sheamus I know that you don't like the Big Show but we need him for this match at Wrestlemania." said Randy._

_SERRIA, HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA, SHELD_

_The four in the ring looked around and saw them coming through the crowd. The four stood their ground as they stopped half way down._

"_You know I don't like your chances at Wrestlemania. You cannot even have as simple match with out fighting. My enemies enemy is my friend. Not going to work. Especially if all of you have issues with each other." said Seth._

"_Oh yea issues. Show Sheamus over the title and then Shania and Orton. Though their issues are way more personal than just the title." Dean taunted trying to get a rise out of both of them._

_Shania was livid and if this wasn't pg she would have given him one of her dad's famous solutes. She sure wanted to. Roman was the last one to talk. "Oh I hope that you enjoy wrestling and managing because after we beat them it's all over." said Roman and the three sauntered back._

"_We have got to work together and throw every single one of our differences aside otherwise we will lose and we have a lot at stake here." said Shania._

"_Lets do this." said Sheamus holding his hand out to Randy. Randy took it and then held his hand out to Show. Show took it and then Randy and Shania hugged and Shania shook Show's hand and then Sheamus's. Then Sheamus shook with Show which was the hardest hurdle to overcome. They had to win they just had to._

**A/N: Sorry so short writers block. What do you think there chances are at pulling of a win at Wrestlemania?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: In this chapter Shania goes on her first date since John. Enjoy!**

After Raw was over Shania made her way to her car. Since Raw was in San Antonio that night she drove her personal car since she was going to be flying to Austin for Smackdown. That night she was going to sleep in her own bed and have a few beers at the bar.

Shania was about to open up the drivers side door when Stephen Farelly stopped her.

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to go out for a few drinks?" he asked feeling a little shy. What would Randy say about this? Ah screw him. He has already screwed up in some other way with his family.

"Well actually I was just going to my apartment but it is directly over a bar that I frequent to a lot. No one will bother you and everyone pretty much gets along with everyone. If you want to go you can hop in the car." said Shania. What the hell was she doing? It would only open up a whole other can of worms if she lost to title shot at Wrestlemania. No she wouldn't think that way. They were going to win.

"Thanks." said Stephen hopping in the passenger side of the car. "So do you drive everywhere?" he asked making conversation as they left the arena parking lot and drove though the San Antonio streets.

"Yes I am kind of weird about that. Unless it is public transportation I don't trust anyone's driving but mine. Only my sister, brother in law, and my parents ever get to drive with me in the passenger or back seat. Those are the only people that I trust behind the wheel. My mom used to always tell me that if I find a guy that I trust behind the wheel I should marry him." said Shania with a laugh.

"So can I drive your car and you can just tell me where to go?" asked Stephen taking a shot.

"Not on the first date buddy!" Shania said with a smirk

"Damn." he joked.

Shania laughed as she pulled up in a parking lot and killed the powerful engine. "Well this is it Becky's. Believe it or not Shawn Micheals and his wife owns this and the apartment complex. Come on upstairs so I can change and we can go down to the bar and throw back a few." she said as they got out of the car and she locked it.

Stephen followed her upstairs and he was in aw of her place. It was just the kind of place he pictured her living at. Red leather sofa with a budwiser throw blanket and a matching recliner. A bedwiser beer light up sign and in her fridge it was filled with budwiser.

It was a nice size living room kitchen area. The kitchen table was oak and it sat 6 the kitchen was marble top and had a dishwasher and double sink. The refrigerator was one of the newer ones and of course had a microwave and stove and toaster over and conventional oven.

"Here I will show you around this is the living room and kitchen. I decorated it my self. It just needs a 70 inch flat screen tv. Though I do have a 32 inch in my bedroom. This is one of the bathrooms. Guest room." she said pointing out a black and white room with a king sized bed and black and white comforter. And across the hall is my bedroom with an ensuite bathroom." Sheamus looked in and saw it was decorated with blue comforter and sheet set and was dominated by a California king and of course her tv with a dvd player on the dresser. Her master bathroom had a walk in rainforest shower and garden tub. Well this is my apartment. Might not look like much from the outside but it's home to me. If the bar wasn't just downstairs I would consider putting a pool table in the dining room."

Stephen could just see her doing just that. This was going to be a fun night. He was slowly falling for the lass. No wonder she was so real and easy going and fun. Not to mention a spit fire. He didn't' want a woman to be a doormat. He wanted someone to call him out on his shit.

"Well you go wait in the living room I am going to change. You can either use the guest room if you need to change or just wait for me to. Help yourself to anything in the fridge." said Shania going onto the master bedroom and closing the door. Stephen decided to use the guestroom and changed.

When Shania came out she was wearing a light green cami with ruffles all down it, low rise dark blue jeans, and black 6 inch ankle boots. She had a jean jacket that matched her pants just in case she got cold. She wanted out and saw that Stephen hand changed into a pair of blue jeans and a blue and green colored shirt. He was looking handsome.

"Shall we?" asked Stephen taking her arm in his. The two walked downstairs and into the bar. Becky was bartending by herself tonight because Windham was too hung over from the night before but Jay Urso had picked up the slack and his brother was busing tables.

"Ok Stephen that is the owner Becky and that is Jay Uso helping her. The couple that is always playing pool is Dallas and Kimberly Page and the other couple is Torrie and Billy Kidman. That group at the darts is Bubba Dudly, his brother Devon and his wife Gail Kim." said Shania pointing some of the crowd out.

"Well well well it is little Miss Ice Queen. Decide to great us with your presence?"

"Fuck off Graves you woman beating bastard." Shania shot back.

"Your lucky Windham isn't here and that is all that I have to say about it fucker!" said Jimmy.

"Ok that is enough of this shit. Either stop trying to start shit with everyone in my bar or get the hell out." said Becky. Stephen just smirked.

"Excuse me pretty lass do you have in Guinness and if so could I have one. Also get my date whatever she wants." he said.

"Budwiser long neck." said Shania.

"Why am I not surprised." said Becky. "So Stephen I hope that you know that you are playing with fire with this one. Her life is totally up in the air and it all comes to a head in a few weeks. What if things go great between you two and something happens and she as to move back to Florida." said Becky always being the voice of reason.

"Now Beck don't say that. They probably have a shot. Just like my buddy will not have to retire." said Mike stepping in.

"Oh Mike I know that Paul is your best friend but he could lose against Brock just like Stephen your team could lose against the Shield. Also two points to both of you. First of all the Shield has never lost and neither has Brock Lessnar against Paul." said Becky.

"Well I decided that no matter what the outcome I am going to fully live my life. If it turns out that I have to give up my career, and my shot at the title and move back to Florida so be it. I can never say that I never tried." said Shania.

"Well it will be hard for me if we lose because I will lose you. I know that this is only our first date but I am falling and falling hard quickly." said Stephen. "Big Show better stay the feck out of my way." he said.

**A/N: Ok who is the weakest length? Randy wants to win to get back at Dean, Sheamus wants to keep this girl that he is falling for and Big Show just wants to knock the Shield down a peg or two. Though Show does not get along with either Randy or Sheamus. Think they can pull it all together? Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am skipping a head to Wrestlemania. Enjoy!**

It was the day of Wrestlemania. Shania Austin was standing at the front door to her apartment in San Antonio Texas looking in. When she came back again she would either have a bottle of wine with her to celebrate her winning the women's title or she would come back with a bottle of Jim or Jack and a moving van because not only did she lose her shot at the title she also had to move back to Florida.

She sighed and grabbed her bags and shut and locked the door. She would be back with either one or the other and either way it was going to be a drinking night. Though will it be celebration or depression of losing her career.

She got into her car and drove to the airport and then caught a flight from San Antonio to New York New Jersey. She thought back about the last few weeks. She was very unsure whether or not Big Show, Randy Orton, and Sheamus could pull it off and get along. She broke up several fights backstage all because Sheamus and Randy didn't' trust the Big Show. She remembered one of the worse ones and that was Raw a couple weeks ago.

_Randy, Show, and Sheamus were in tag team action against Team Rhode Scholars and the Miz. Of course the Bella's came out with Damian Sandow and Cody Rhodes and that really pissed off Shana because she had it out for them for the longest time. Ever since after Elimination Chamber._

_Shania knew that she couldn't hit Nicky because of her condition. She did want to though and just to think she ruined her sister's marriage and then picked Cody. Slut. Shania was in her usual Austin gear. A pair of short denim shorts and a Austin 3:16 tank and her wrestling boots and knee and elbow pads. Only thing missing was a baseball cap otherwise she was her dad's mini me._

_The match started out fine at first but then Sheamus and Show started shoving each other and then Cody was able to drop kick Orton to get the pin. The three left along with the slutty twins and Sheamus and Show started shoving each other. Orton tried to break it up but Show shoved him on his ass. Orton got up and hit Show in the face. _

_Finally Shania had enough and grabbed a mic and a beer and got into the ring. "Would you guys knock that crap off. I me for crying out loud. You guys need to get along and pull your heads out of your asses. It is not just bout you guys. My whole fricking life is on the line and it is more than whether or not I get that title shot if you know what I mean. Knock it off!" Shania snapped. She was about to say more when._

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield_

_Shania had pretty much had enough with them and cracked open the beer right in the ring. "You know you are the biggest pansies in the WWE. Why don't' you just leave them alone and save it for Wrestlemania. They are going to kick your asses anyway." she said into the mic._

"_Shania Shania Shania. You seem pretty confident in those boys. It will be a easy win for us since they can't even get along. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, it will never work." said Dean._

"_You know I heard about your little date a few weeks ago with Sheamus. What are you trying to sleep with all of them so maybe they can fight for your honor. OW!" Seth yelled the last part as Roman slapped him upside the head._

"_Talk about my soon to be wife like that again and we are going to have problems. Also I tried to be nice Shania but you forced my hand. After Wrestlemania your career is over. You will then belong to the Shield and be our manager. Also the wedding will take place a week and a day after live on Raw. I hope you have all of your things packed up because come after Wrestlemania you are coming home." said Roman as the rest of the Shield headed back up through the crowd._

_Shania grabbed both Show, Randy, and Sheamus. "Get your asses in gear for crying out loud!" she let go and stalked up the ramp._

After that incident they seemed to be on the same page. She couldn't help have that feeling that Show would end up costing them the match. She also was worried about Triple H's match with Brock Lessnar. Now that guy liked to hurt people. She deserved to lose her career way more than he did.

It was getting time and she was nervous. She was to accompany Orton, Show, and Sheamus to the ring and sit at the announce table. She ran into Kaitlyn backstage. "Look just to let you know that if I get a shot at your title I am walking out with it. Also if I don't do not let that skanky ass bitch Brie get it." said Shania.

"I got it. Also no matter what happens tonight we will always be friends." said Kaitlyn.

"I know this night is a life changer. It could either way. My career could just take off or it could end." said Shania.

She ended up walking down to the ring with the team. Since it was wrestle mania she was wearing a pair of black spandex slacks, a blue sequined cami with a matching sweater to go over it and black 6 inch ankle boots. She wasn't going to run this time. She would take what is and roll with it.

After 14 minutes the match was going back and forth and Shania was on the edge of her seat. Every kick, slap, punch, pin, counter. It was all nerve wracking. Toward the end the Big Show was getting mad at Randy and Sheamus for not tagging him in.

At one point Shania stood up and yelled, "PUT YOUR EGOS ASIDE AND BE A TEAM DAMMIT!"

Big Show was going to tag himself in but Randy ended up doing it instead. Ambrose was in the ring. Orton took her down and he was getting ready to strike when Rollins tried to jump on him but walked right into a RKO and then from out of nowhere Reigns hit Orton with a vicious spear and rolled out of the ring. Ambrose got the pin.

1, 2, 3. The Shield were the winners. Shania put her head in her hands. This is it it's totally over. Her career is done and she has to move back to Florida. She wanted to hit Big Show for acting like such and ass. She wanted to hit Randy and Sheamus also for not keeping their big ass ego's in check.

Shania got up from the announce table and went backstage to the locker room. She just wanted to be left alone. Her first Wrestlemania turned into nothing but a disaster. She sat down on the bench in the locker room and put her head in her hands and cried. When she got back to Texas it would be a moving truck and a bottle of whisky. Though she had so little that she couldn't take she could just rent one of those trailers to tow behind her car.

She wondered if Vince would care if she fixed herself a drink in the backstage area. She had some red bull and a couple little bottles of Yager. Yager bombs sounded pretty good at the moment. She was broke out of her thoughts by Kaitlyn coming in. "Kate kick that bitches ass tonight" said Shania to her friend.

"I will and I am sorry that you lost your title shot. But since I have been dating Seth I have gotten to know the Shield a lot. Roman is the type that doesn't want his wife to work. He wants to be the caretaker and since you want to have something he wants you to be the Shield's manager. The part of you wrestling scares him though. It will work out. You may not have a wrestling career and you have to give up managing the NOA but you have something. Hey at least you can live with your sister and niece now." said Kaitlyn.

Shania was bout to say something when a backstage worker came in. "Hey Ms. Austin we were wanting to get a shot at you confronting your team since they lost tonight. But keep it pg." he said.

'Oh I would love to." said Shania stalking down the hall the the camera man following her.

"_Cole and King looks like Shania is going to confront Orton, Sheamus and the Big Show after what happened in tonight's match. There is a camera man following her right now." said JBL._

"_Well if she is anything like her dad it will be hard for her to keep her language pg." said King._

_Shania caught up with the three and gave all three a slap in the face that rivaled Stephanie McMahon Helmseley's. "Because you three couldn't keep all of your ego's in check you ruined my life and let me down. I would have had a shot at the diva's title tonight. Now I have no career and I am downsized to manage the Shield!" she snapped._

"_Look I am sorry." said Sheamus._

"_Sorry? What the flip ever. You three ruined my life." said Shania walking away._

Shania wasn't sure if she could handle staying for the whole show. She was too much of a wreck and on the verge of breaking. She was emotionally spent and totally on edge. If Nicky got in her face in her current state she would forget about her condition. She went back into the lockerroom and cried some more.

Finally she somehow made her way to her rental and went back to the hotel. Some how in the state she was in she made it there safely. She went up to her room and took a long bubble bath with a few glasses of Pinot Noir. She changed into a cami and a matching pair of shorts and crawled into bed. What was her life going to be like now?

**A/N: How do you think her life is going to go now? Enjoy and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Shania flew back to San Antonio. She wasn't going to be at Raw that night. She didn't feel like facing anyone but instead went back to her apartment to pack. After getting off the phone with Vince she agreed to deliver a feed to the WWE Universe live during Raw via satelite.

She couldn't dissisipoint the fans. She was just like her dad with the love for the business. Even though her life was dramatically altered her love for the WWE wasn't. She was wearing teal sweat pants, a white spaghetti strapped tank with a matching sleeveless hoodie and tennis shoes. She was comfortable since she was packing.

She would get a Uhaul trailer when she came back from Smackdown. She decided to appear on the Smackdown taping and then come back to load up and head out. She had the stereo playing in the background and she had boxes everywhere and suitcases opened and half packed.

When it was time for her to do her address to the fans she just sat down on her couch and had a glass of Chardonnay in her hand.

"_Well King we take you back to last night at Wrestlemania when Shania Austin literally lost everything in last nights match with The Shield Verses Randy Orton, Sheamus, and Big Show. Take a look at the footage." after the footage finished JBL said, "Miss Austin decided not to come tonight but instead we take you via satelight to her home in San Antonio Texas."_

_The camera showed Shania sitting on her couch. She looked right at the camera and said, "Well as you can see by the mess my apartment is that I lost last night. I have to leave Texas and I have to give up wrestling. I have this only to thank to 3 people. Sheamus, Big Show, and Randy Orton. You guys couldn't keep your ego aside long enough to get the job done. I will be on smack down because I have something to tell you and the reigning diva's champ Kaitlyn. As you can see I will be leaving soon. Though since I am Austin I can look for positive in all of this and the only positive is that I will be able to see my niece whenever I am not on the road. Have a good night WWE Universe." The camera shut off and the crowd cheered. _

The next morning Shania was on a flight to Boston for the Smackdown taping. She said that she was going to be at Smackdown and she wasn't about to let her fans down. Her phone rang startling her out of her thoughts. She answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello."

"Where are you at?" asked Roman.

"I am getting ready to board a flight to Boston for the Smackdown taping." said Shania shortly. Was that even a good choice to cop an attitude?

Roman sighed. "Do you have to be this way?" he asked.

"Well considering that I am losing my career and being forced to marry someone that I don't' want to then yea I do have to be a bitch." Shania fired back.

"Look I am not as strong as Seth in regard to wrestling. He can take but I can't. I am sorry. And as far as managing the degenerates it just doesn't really fit with the Shield. Also we need to get together when you get to Florida and go over finances since I am going to be the one in control of them." said Roman.

"They are calling my flight number I gotta go." said Shania hanging up. Who the fuck did he think he was. He was not controlling her money. She grabbed her carryon and stomped onto the plane and sat down.

Later that night on Smackdown Shania walked out to her dad's music wearing the signature jeans shorts and tank top and of course beer in hand. "What's up Boston! I want to say congrats to the diva's champ Kaitlyn and to say that I am glad that she got it and not Brie Bella." she began as Brie's music hit.

"You know what you wouldn't have become diva's champ anyway even if your team would have won the match. You are nothing but a washed up loser." said Brie.

"You know what. I want a match with you one on one tonight. One last match so I can knock some sense into you." said Shania.

Can You dig IT SUCKAAA!

Hold on hold on. Don't forget this is my show and I make the decisions her. One question Ms. Austin what does your fiance think about you having this one last match?" asked Booker.

"I don't care what he thinks at this point! I want a match with this wench. She has been a pain in my ass ever since Elimination Chamber and I am sick of her. I want to beat her ass!" said Shania.

"Oh what ever little girl. You are just a loser. You are just pissed because unlike you I could always keep John satisfied." she said trying to get a jibe in.

"That was just wrong JBL. How could Brie Bella be so heartless. She is going through a lot at the moment." said Cole.

"LISTEN HERE BITCH BELLA WHY DON'T YOU BRING YOU SKINNY ASS IN THE RING SO I CAN KICK IT!" Shania yelled.

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Sheld

Shania sighed. Cant they just wait and let her have one last match. She saw the trio circle the ring and climbed into the ring with the two diva's, well diva and former diva.

"Ladies ladies ladies. Do we have to get violent now?" Seth said with a smirk.

"If this bitch doesn't shut her face she is going to get it?" Brie snapped.

"I will show you bitch in a minute when I am pinning your skanky ass for the 1 2 3!" Shania fired back. She was getting ready to give Brie a shove when Roman grabbed her to keep her from doing anything.

"Ok this match is not going to happen. I am sorry but I will not allow it." said Roman.

"That is crap! All that I am asking for is one final match!" said Shania.

"I just can't handle it. I'm sorry." said Roman.

"Well I guess that you are weak then." said Shania.

"When it comes to this yes I am weak. Now lets go." he said pulling her away from the ring. Shania gave Booker a pleading look.

"Ok fine tonight it will be Brie Bella against Shania Austin. Shania's final match." said Booker walking into the back.

"Get ready to have your ass handed to you bitch." said Shania as she headed to the back.

Roman cornered her in the locker room. "I don't' like this. I don't want you to get hurt." he said.

"I am totally trained and unless Brie botches the match purposely I will be fine. If she does do something that stupid she might end up getting fired." said Shania.

_When Shania came out for her last match it was bittersweet for her. She totally dominated Brie Bella and when she pinned her for the 123 she had tears in her eyes. Last match. Chapter closed._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter but there is a twist at the end and I haven't decided yet whether or not I am going to do a sequel. Enjoy.**

After that last match Shania left yet again. The Wedding was moved to the following week on Smackdown. Raw was going to be a wild affair. Though what many didn't' know as things were not as they should be.

Shania went back to her apartment and instead of packing unpacked. Then she went and got a moving van and drove cross country to help someone else move. She was playing by her own rules and come Monday night Raw things were going to get interesting.

John Cena nor the Shield would see this one coming. She wasn't trying to be heartless but the Shield had no use for a manager. It just didn't fit. Also she didn't' want to give up her dream of following her dad's footsteps.

So like a slithering snake like her father and soon to be ex brother in law she slithered yet again out of her predicument. She went Stephanie McMahon Helmsley and Triple H style. Vegas. She had snagged the one man that both hated the Shield and John Cena.

Soon after he one the WWE title and she won the women's title they would be the new WWE power couple. Nothing was stopping them. That was one wild few days and after they married he moved into his wife's Texas apartment. Shania knew that both her dad and boss will totally shit but she didn't care. She was sick and tired of being told what to do and she was doing things her way.

That night as they made love in her king sized bed she knew that she made the right choice. It was going to be one hell of a Raw.

Ryback thought as he lay in his wife's bed how easy things where. He was going to get Cena exactly were it hurt. He go the job done were John couldn't. His ex fiance. Now he was going for the title next.

Yes Ryback promised that she could keep on wrestling but after he won the WWE championship she was going to be his manager. No more wrestling. Oh she bought all the lies he told her.

Soon she was to leave Texas and come back home with him away from her family. She fucks with him what went down with John will seem like child's play. He would not be ignored and it was his time.

Stone Cold knew that things in the air were not right at all. Something felt very wrong and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. His beautiful wife was sound asleep. He had a feeling that it wasn't' Samantha he should be worried about. It was his youngest Shania that he should be worried about.

Yes she had to quite wrestling but why did he have a feeling that she did something stupid. He got up and walked outside looking out over the ranch. He popped open a beer and just looked out up at the moon.

Samantha Orton lay in her king sized bed in Pensacola. For some reason she couldn't sleep. Her boyfriend Dean was laying beside her sound a sleep. What was wrong with her why couldn't she sleep. She got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen and got herself a glass of milk and a couple of cookies.

She looked over the water and was wondering whether or not a trip to Texas will be order. Then it hit her. Shania did something stupid but what could it be. Her sister's intuition was kicking in big time. It was all she could do not to just barge into the master bedroom and let her fiance know that she thought something was up.

She was suddenly scared and she didn't know why. She contemplated pouring a shot or two of whisky but she thought better of it. She decided to go back to bed. Alanna will be up early in the morning and she should try to get some rest.

~Raw~

Raw was pretty mild. Ryback had made a speech earlier in the night and John Cena said that he was going to call him out.

Shania was ready to reveal to the world what she did and she also couldn't wait to hurt her ex as badly as he hurt her. Shania Austin Reeves was someone to be reckoned with. John and Kaitlyn's time was up and Ryan, Ryback, Reeve's and Shania Reeve's time was now.

She stood in the back and waiting for a opportunity to strike. John had called out Ryback an the two of them were back in forth. John challenged him and he just walked away. Then the Shield's music hit.

The hounds of justice came down to the ring and attacked John Cena and Ryback just let it happen. After John go the on one power bomb Ryback looked back and gestured with his hand. Austin's music hit and the rattlesnakes daughter walked out to the ramp with a mic in hand.

"How is it going John. Looks like you are on your back where you deserve. I hope that you know that your reign of champion won't be long. You are looking at the future champ here John. My husband and future WWE champion Ryan Ryback Reeves." she stated.

John was so hurt he didn't' do anything and the Shield just stood there in shock. Roman was ready to blow. How dare Ryback! No wonder things have felt a little off lately. Gosh did she even know what she just did? Roman thought to himself.

"Just to let everyone know you try to hold me back and you will get struck down. One thing you should learn never mess with a snake or you will get bitten. Also Kaitlyn I am coming after your title. I have nothing against you but this is business. It is all about the diva's title and Mr. and Mrs. Reeves will be the new power couple of the WWE!"

Shania raised her husband's hand and they left the mess in the ring. The WWE Universe was in shock. No one was expecting that. Shania's family was all like what the fuck. Steve was angry, Jennifer was in shock and unsure what to think about it all. Samantha had a really bad feeling. Shania may have been scared for her but Dean wasn't that way. She was pretty convinced that Ryback could be. She needed to make a trip to Texas. What will she Shield do about it?

**A/N: Well that is the end. Please review. Should I do a sequel?**


End file.
